Livestock alleyways have long been used to guide livestock animals for various purposes, such as, for example, guiding livestock into a squeeze chute for veterinary procedures. Livestock animals may vary in size and thus may not move efficiently when a small livestock animal is passing through an alleyway having a width for accommodating a large livestock animal. Still further, it often happens a livestock animal stalls in an alleyway thus obstructing movement for all of the animals in the process. Accordingly, what is needed is an alleyway having a panels that may be translated to vary the width of the alleyway. Moreover, what is needed are adjustable livestock alleyways which are positioned side by side so that when one animal obstructs movement the other alleyway may be used for continued movement while the stalled animal is urged to move forward.